Growing up Danes
by LukeLorelai4life
Summary: Luke Lorelai and their 4 kids
1. Chapter 1

This is about Luke and Lorelai's kids, Ryan 19, David17, Zach 15, and Emmie 15. This is manly about the two twins life at school I hope you like it.

"We only had one A on the assignment" The teacher called out

Emmie looked up praying it was her paper that made the A

"Miss Danes, excellent job" Mr. Kurtz said putting Emmy's A on her desk

"Thank you" Emmie said smiling at her teacher

"Smart and Gorgeous" Adam said looking over at Emmie.

Adam had a huge crush on Emmy and had been trying to get her to go out with him since they were 12.

Emmy looked over at Adam and rolled her eyes. Emmy would go out with Adam, it's just she had a huge crush on her best friend Max since kindergarten.

"I hope all of you will put as much consideration in the next assignment as Emmie did this one, You're dismissed" Mr. Kurtz called out and all the kids left the class.

When Emmy was in the hallway her brother Zach came running over

"Emms, I need you to tell dad that I can't come to work today, I have football practice after school"

"I thought you had practices Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, since when did you start having them on Thursdays"

"Since today, come on Emms just do it"

"Fine but I still don't believe you"

"As long as you do it"

All of a sudden Adam came walking over

"What do you want" Emmie asked not in the mood for his over the top flirting

"I just wanted to congratulate you on you're A, that's all.

"Thanks" Emmy said

When Adam stood there awhile longer Zach asked him if there was anything else. Zach hated Adam because he annoyed his sister.

"No, I just wanted to admire Emmie's beauty a little more, bye" Adam said and walked off

"What's with that guy" Emmy asked her brother

"He's in love with you" Zach replied and walked off to his next class.

Emmie was excited to go to her next class, that was her class with Max.

"Hey Emms" Max said as he took a seat next to Emmie.

"Hi" Emmie said smiling

"I looked around for you outside of Kurtz class but you weren't there"

"Sorry I was talking to Zach"

"Oh, So what do you think were going to do in class today"

Before Emmie could answer her teacher began to speak

"Class we have a new student his name is Ben, how about we go around and the class and introduce ourselves"

The class went around and said their names. Emmie said her name really casually and then went back to talking to Max. There were 12 other people after Emmie to say their names but Ben just starred at Emmie. Emmie didn't notice but Max did

"The new guy is staring at you" Max said annoyed

Emmie looked up and saw Ben looking at her. Ben instantly blushed and looked away.

"Class were going to be doing a lab for the next 4 weeks, I am going to assign lab partners"

The whole class groaned

"you will have these partners for 4 weeks-6 weeks depending on how long this lab takes us"

Emmie got partnered up with the new guy Ben.

"Okay students go get with your lab partners" the Biology teacher stated.

Ben walked over to Emmie

"Hi Emmie" Ben said

"Hi, so your new"

"Yeah just moved here from California"

Ben had Brown Curly hair and Bright green eyes. He looked eager to work with Emmie. He was tall around 5"11. He stood towering above Emmie's 5"4 self.

"So do you like it here in Hartford?"

"Uh.. It's ok I only go to school here, I live in a different part of Connecticut"

"me too, I live in a small town called Stars Hollow"

"that's where I just moved too" Ben said all excited

Emmie smiled too she liked having a kid that she was partnered with living in the same town as her.

"Wait a minute, your that Emmie"

"Huh?" Emmie asked confused

"Yesterday, I was going around town and this lady Miss Patty said that there is a girl named Emmie the same age as me that is very nice and that I should ask to give me a tour of the town, she said your dad owned the famous Luke's diner and your mom ran the Dragonfly Inn that I should check those places out to find you"

Emmie smiled

"Are you asking me to give you a tour of the town?" Emmie asked

"that depends " Ben replied

"on what?" Emmie asked

"If you'll say yes" Ben replied

"Well, just this once" Emmie replied jokingly

"Good, so today let me sit with you on the bus ride home and you can tell me and show me all there is to know about Stars Hollow"

"it's a deal" Emmie agreed

………………………………...

When Emmie and Ben got off the bus she led him first to the town square

"this is nice" Ben said looking at it

"It is" Emmie agreed

Emmie took him all around the town except for her moms Inn and her dads diner.

"I've saved the best 2 for last" Emmie stated

"Emmie you've told me about your town and don't get me wrong that was very interesting but I'm more interested in you tell me about yourself"

"Well" Emmie began "I have 3 brothers, Ryan is 19 he's in college to be a teacher, David is 17 he goes to Stars Hollow high, and my twin brother Zach he goes to the same school as us, what about you do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I do, I have a brother Cameron he's 13, and a sister Madison she's 8"

"that's cool you have younger siblings"

"I guess, so do you have a boyfriend?"

"no" Emmie replied

"Really?" Ben asked surprised

"You seem shocked about that"

"Well your really pretty, and I don't know you always seem to have a lot of guys around you, I figured a girl as great as you would be taken"

Emmie blushed

"Well here we are at my moms Inn" Emmie stated

"Cool, am I going to get to meet your mom"

"Yes you are" Emmie replied

"this is a new record for me, I get to meet the parents and we haven't even had our first date yet"

"What makes you think I'd go out with you" Emmie said joking

"Just hoping" Ben said sincerely

………………………………...

"Mom, its me I have a friend that's new here to Stars Hollow"

"Hi" Lorelai said coming up to Emmie and Ben

"Hi mom this is Ben, he goes to my school he just moved here to Stars Hollow, I was just giving him a tour of Stars Hollow"

"Hi Ben"

"Hi Mrs. Danes nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" Lorelai replied

"So have you showed Ben to your dad yet"

"Not yet he's next"

"Okay well you too have fun"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Mrs. Danes"

"Bye you guys"

Lorelai thought to herself this could be Emmie's first boyfriend.

………………………………...

" Okay Ben this is my dad"

"Should I be scared" Ben asked

"I don't know I've never introduced him to one of my guy friends"

Ben gulped

"Dad" Emmie called

"Hey" Luke said coming out and hugging her

"Dad this is my friend Ben from school he just moved here to Stars Hollow"

"Hi" Luke said

"Hi Mr. Danes"

This was followed by awkward silence

"Um dad were going to go"

When they got outside of the diner Emmie began talking to Ben

"So this is all of Stars Hollow"

"I like it" Ben replied

"What's your favorite part" Emmie asked

"You" Ben replied

Once again Emmie blushed

"So I should be getting home" Emmie said

"Yeah well thanks for the tour" Ben said and kissed Emmie on the cheek

"See you tomorrow" Ben said

"Yeah tomorrow.

Emmie walked home.

………………………………...

That night at dinner.

At the dinner table Lorelai, Luke, Emmie, Zach, and David were in the middle of discussing their days.

"So Zach, Emmie told me you had football practice after school"

"Yeah dad, I did"

"Don't you only have practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?"

"Yeah but we just did an extra practice because we have the championship coming up"

"Who's the girl" Luke asked

"There is no girl just practice"

"Fine, so tomorrow is our once a month dinner with the Gilmore's right" Luke asked Lorelai

"Yep, so Emmie that Ben guy seemed nice" Lorelai said

"Yeah he is, he's my lab partner in Science"

"Really, so do you think you two will be hanging out a lot?"

"Um maybe" Emmie said

"I think you should go out with him, you two look cute together" Lorelai said

Luke spit out his drink

"What" Emmie asked

"Why are you telling our daughter to date, she doesn't need a boyfriend, do you Emmie?"

"Well uh-" Emmie was cut off by Lorelai

"If Emmie wants a boyfriend then she can have one"

"No she can't she's busy with school and drama club and working at the diner and other stuff"

"Emmie don't listen to your dad, if you want to go out with Ben or any other guy you can"

Luke looked frustrated

Emmie's face was all red she wanted the subject off of her so she began to talk

"So uh David………. How was your math test"

"it was ok"

"Ok"

"So Emm's you got a boyfriend named Ben" David said smiling

"No he's just my lab partner"

David laughed and was about to say something when Zach cut in

"Are you talking about Ben the new dude"

"Yeah why"

"That guys not good enough for you"

"I agree" Luke chimed in

Emmie shot her dad an annoyed look

"What" Luke asked

"Ben is just a friend, now can we please stop talking about him"

"Fine, but your not going to ever go out with him" Zach stated this

"Ok" Emmie said rolling her eyes

………………………………...

That night Luke came in To tuck Emmie in

"So Emmie, are you really into this Ben guy" Luke asked as he pulled the covers over her

"I don't know dad, can we just drop this?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I keep bothering you about this, but your still just a little girl to me and I just don't want you dating"

"dad I'm15, I'll be 16 in February, you don't have to worry about me getting a boyfriend, the only guys in my life right now is Ryan, David, Zach, and you"

"Ok, well goodnight"

"Night dad"

Coming up next is more from everybody's point of view not just Emmie's.


	2. Dinner with the Gilmores and a Suprise

The alarm clock buzzed and Luke got out of bed to start cooking the family breakfast.

When Luke got downstairs Zach was up downstairs watching TV.

"Why are you up?" Luke asked suspicious

"Good morning to you to dad" Zach said sarcastically

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just your never up this early"

"I can't sleep, I have a lot on my mind"

"About the championship?" Luke asked

"Actually dad no, If I tell you can you promise not to tell mom?"

"Um yeah I guess"

"Well dad its like this, I've been dating this girl Brook for since like the 2nd day of school so that means we've been dating about 2 months now, I like her but I don't love her and yesterday she kind of told me that she loves me and I told her I didn't love her back, she's really mad at me, do you think there is anyway that we can get back together even though I don't feel quite the same way"

Luke let out a breath

"Uh Zach, I don't know, maybe if you talk to her"

"Thanks dad that really encouraging" Zach said sarcastically and walked up to his room to get ready for school.

………………………………...

At 7:45 Zach and Emmie got on the bus to go to Chilton, David walked to Stars Hollow High, Lorelai went to the Inn and Luke went to the diner.

On the bus Zach sat in the front and listened to his Ipod and Emmie went to her usual seat at the back of the bus. Emmie pulled out her script from her new play she was in Romeo and Juliet and began to skim over her lines when she heard a familiar voice

"Mind if I sit here?" Ben asked

"Yeah sure sit"

Ben sat in the seat next to her

"Whats that?" Ben asked refering to her script

"Its for the play I'm in, I'm playing Juliet"

"Impressive, Who's playing Romeo"

"This guy named Aaron"

"Do you have to kiss him"

"Yeah well it's kind of in the play"

"Is this going to be your first kiss?"

"Actually it is, have you had your first kiss yet?"

"No, but back to you do you really think that your first kiss should be from acting"

"No but I really want this part"

"So what, your first kiss is supposed to be special, its supposed to be with someone you really care about"

"Why do you care so much" Emmie asked

"because I just do, when is the plays opening night?"

"Next Friday why"

"because you need to get kissed by the guy you really want your first kiss to be with before then"

"Its not that big of a deal, Ben"

"If you say so" Ben replied

Emmie looked at him and then took a deep breath

"Can I ask you something Ben?"

"Sure what"

"Who do you want your first kiss to be with"

"A girl"

"More specific"

"A girl I really like that happens to need her first kiss before next Friday"

Emmie looked at him really hard. Normally when a guy flirted with her this much she hated it, but with Ben it was different she loved it when he flirted.

"Ben"

"Yes" Ben replied

"Do you flirt with every girl like this"

"No" Ben said flatly

"Do you like me more than a friend" Emmie asked

"Yes" Ben said flatly again

"I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now" Emmie said looking at the friendship bracelet Max gave her 2 years ago for Christmas.

Ben paused for a couple of seconds and then sighed

"If your not ready for a boyfriend……. then I'm not ready for a girlfriend" Ben said softly

Emmie just looked at him and nodded"

………………………………...

At the diner….

"Caesar, there's onions on this"

"Sorry Luke, I forgot, let me fix that"

Luke rolled his eyes annoyed with Caesar screwing up the order when Lorelai walked in.

"Hey" she said as she walked in

"Hi" Luke said placing a plate on one of the tables

"I just came by to remind you that we have dinner with my parents tonight"

"Oh yeah that's tonight, I'll leave work around 5:30"

"Can you get the kids moving tonight, I'll be home at 6:30 and we can leave as soon as I get home"

"Yeah, is Rory coming?" Luke asked

"Yeah she will be there, Logan's working late tonight so he won't be there"

"Good" Luke said under his breath

"Okay well I have to go, I have to meet with the Warner's , the big wedding I was telling you about so I'll see you later"

Luke kissed Lorelai goodbye and then went back to taking orders.

………………………………...

Back at Chilton

"So what are the chances I can get out of dinner with Emily and Richard" Zach asked his sister

"My guess is a trillion to nothing" Emmie replied

"Why do we even have to go there?" Zach asked his sister

"I don't know, dad gets all paranoid about us having a relationship with them"

"you know why right?" Zach asked

Emmie didn't reply

"It's because dads parents are dead and he wants us to be with some part of the family"

"Why are you even complaining, your not the one who gets compared to Rory the whole night by both Mom and Grandma"

"Hey Emms don't worry I'm on your side on that matter. I really hate the way mom and grandma do that to you, and so does dad, he really hates its, now I have to go "

"Brook time?" Emmie asked

"Why yes it is See ya"

Zach walked to the other side of the school as Emmie got out her books from her locker.

"Hey, there you are I've been meaning to ask you something" Max said walking over to Emmie

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe hang out today after school maybe go to the movies or something"

"I can't tonight, dinner with my grandparents"

"Can't you get out of it"

"I really wish I could, but I can't"

"Ok well maybe some other time"

"Yeah sure"

Emmie hated her grandparents right now she really wanted to go to the movies with Max even if it was just as friends.

………………………………...

At the Danes house

"I'm home" Emmie called out

David was sitting on the couch eating popcorn

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Emmie asked

"I am ready"

"Okay but dad will make you change"

David shrugged and went back to eating his popcorn.

Luke came running down the stairs

"Finally your home, go get dressed"

"Dad I don't want to go to dinner"

"Why?" Luke asked

"because the same thing happens mom and grandma compare me to Rory the whole night and I'm sick of it"

"I know they do, but tonight will you just deal with it, for me and when we get home I'll talk to your mom about it"

"Fine" Emmie said and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Wait where's Zach?"

"Football practice, he'll be done by 6"

"David get off of that couch and go get dressed"

"Dad I am dressed"

"in clothes your grandparents would approve of"

David rolled off of the couch and walked upstairs to his room

"Told you" Emmie said laughing

David lightly punched her in the arm

"Ha-ha not funny" David said

………………………………...

At the Gilmore Mansion

"Your ten minutes late" Emily greeted

"Sorry mom" Lorelai muttered

"Well the important thing is that you are here now, Richard their here, come inside its cold out there"

They all walked inside.

"Hi Grandpa" Emmie said to her grandpa

"Hello Emmie, Zach, David, Lorelai, Luke"

"Hi" they all said

"So come in have a drink, Rory already got here, she was just telling us about her job at the New York Times"

"Hi Rory" Lorelai said hugging her oldest daughter

"Hey mom, hey Luke"

"Hi" Luke said waving

They all took a seat

"So Emmie how have your grades been?" Emily asked

"They've been okay" Emmie replied

"You know Rory always made straight A's when she was in school"

"So I've heard" Emmie replied

"So are you on the debate team?" Emily asked

"Nope" Emmie replied

"You know Rory was on the debate team, because Rory's not Lazy, she actually does after school activities"

"I'm not lazy grandma, I do after school activities, and if you actually got to know me instead of judging me you would know that I'm in drama club, I'm on the Volley Ball Team, and I'm on the Yearbook Committee"

"What no Newspaper staff, Rory was on Newspaper staff"

Emmie let off a sigh an turned to her dad. She tried to give him the eye to take the subject off of her. He got her hint and changed the subject

"So Zach how was football practice"

"Awesome we did a scrimmage and we creamed the other team"

"Ah, yes, Zach we saw your last game I was so proud at how well you did, I told everyone in the stands that you are my grandson" Emily said

"Yes, I was there she really did" Richard said

"Well I'm proud of my grandsons all three of them" Emily said

Emmie looked at the ground. Luke felt really bad for making Emmie come here tonight

"So Rory how's you job at the New York Times?" Lorelai asked

"It's great, I love it I just wrote an article on democrats versus Republicans"

"that's good" Lorelai said smiling

"Yes it is good, Rory actually knew what she wanted to be when she was older, when she was 6 years old and she made it happen, unlike some people in this room" Emily said giving a nasty glare Emmie's way

"If your referring to me grandma, I know what I want to be when I'm older"

"What's that" Emily asked

"An actress" Emmie replied

"An actress" Emily scoffed

"You know Yale has an amazing drama department" Richard said trying to lighten the mood

Emmie nodded. Emmie liked her grandpa, he was always nice to Emmie unlike Emily

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Ryan, Luke and Lorelai's oldest son walked in.

"hey thought I'd surprise everyone"

A huge grin crossed Emmie's face

"Ryan" she shrieked and ran over and hugged him

"I missed you too" Ryan replied, smiling down at his little sister

"Hey Ryan" Lorelai said giving him a hug

"How's college going" Richard asked

"It's amazing I love it"

"Your just in time for dinner, Come along" Emily said and they all made their way to the dining room

"So Emmie, how's the drama club going, do you have any plays coming up" Rory asked

"yeah, next Friday it's opening night of Romeo and Juliet, I'm playing Juliet"

"Wow, that's great I played Juliet when I went to Chilton"

"Of course you did" Emmie replied moving her food around on her plate

Lorelai shot Emmie a be nice look.

"Rory played the perfect Juliet when she went to Chilton, we were so proud of her" Emily said

"Your going to do great, I wish I could go" Ryan said to his sister

Emmie beamed at her brother and he smiled back.

"Well I will be there" Richard said smiling at Emmie

Emmie smiled back at her grandpa, the smile spread and everyone was smiling but Emily.

"Emily, will you be joining me to see our granddaughters play"

"I can't I have something to do with the DRA"

Luke noticed Emmie's crushed face and tried to cheer her up

"I'll be there Emmie, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Emmie faked smiled at Luke, but was still hurt from Emily

………………………………...

Coming up next chapter

Maybe Emmie is ready for a boyfriend

Luke and Lorelai get a surprise

Emmie has a father daughter moment with Luke

And whatever else I can think of


	3. boyfriends and soon to be wives

"Tomorrow is opening day people, I expect perfection, where's my Romeo and Juliet?"

"Here" both Emmie and Aaron called

"There is going to be college scouts there, do your best and remember chemistry"

"Now tomorrow you will kiss for the first time, this way is better because it just is, now stop asking me questions"

"Mr. Wing are you going through one of your episodes again" Emmie asked concerned

"I'm fine everyone go home, Now" Mr. Wing screamed

Everyone scrambled out of the auditorium

" Bye Emmie, I'll see you tomorrow" Aaron said waving bye to Emmie

"Bye" Emmie called

When Emmie got to the outside of the school Luke was parked and was waiting for her

"Hey dad" Emmie said getting into her dads truck

"So how was practice"

"Mr. Wing was having one of his breakdowns that he has before opening night of a play"

"Other than that everything good"

"Yeah everything was great"

"That's good, so your friend Ben called"

"What did he say"

"He told me to tell you, time's almost out, what does that mean?"

"Inside joke dad you wouldn't get it"

There was a moment of silence and then Emmie turned towards Luke

"Hey dad"

"What"

"Why does grandma hate me"

"Your grandma doesn't hate you"

"Dad come on"

"I don't know why"

"Did I ever do anything to her"

"No I don't think so, Emmie your grandma doesn't mean to be the way she is towards you, she probably just mad that I'm your dad, your grandma hates me"

"but Ryan, David and Zach are all your kids and they she loves them"

"I really don't know why Emmie, I really wish my parents were around so that you could have a grandma to treat you fairly but their not"

"Does mom hate me too"

"Why would you think your mother hates you"

"every time David has a swimming competition or Zach has a football game she clears her schedule, she never does that for me, she hasn't been to my last 4 volleyball games, she's not coming to my play tomorrow night, its not that big of a deal it's just a play but I really wanted her to come"

"Emmie don't say that about your play it is a huge deal you worked really hard on it, and your mom doesn't mean to avoid your games and plays that's just how it works out for her at the Inn"

Emmie nodded. Luke hated that Emmie felt this way, and the more he thought about it the more he realized she was right.

They pulled up in the driveway and Luke looked at Emmie

"Everything will be okay" Luke said

Emmie faked smiled at her dad and hopped out of the truck.

………………………………...

The next day at Chilton Mr. Wing stopped Emmie in the hallway before homeroom.

"We have a problem"

"What's wrong?" Emmie asked

"Aaron has bronchitis"

"No!! Now we can't do the play""What about the play" Ben said walking over

"We can't do it Aaron has bronchitis" Mr. Wing explained

"I'll play Aaron's part" Ben said

"How?" Emmie asked

"I practiced with you, and I seen a couple of rehearsals"

"Great come along we will need to do a costume fitting" Mr. Wing said pulling Ben with him"

"Hey Emmie" Max said waling over to Emmie

"Hi"

"I can't wait until your play tonight"

"me either" Emmie said

"Well I have to get to class, I'll see you tonight"

………………………………...

Later that day

"Thank you" Emmie said to Ben

"For what"

"For doing the play without you it couldn't happen"

"my pleasure"

"So you want to grab lunch"

"Sure, but I choose were we sit"

Emmie and Ben grabbed lunch and Ben chose for them to sit in the auditorium

"I just thought since were performing here tonight we could sit here, plus there's no one around, we can really talk without a million guys trying to ask you out"

"Its nice in here"

"Yeah, so there's something I need to ask you"

"Yeah?"

"Emmie, I don't want our first kiss to be acting I want it to be real, because I have feeling for you that are real not just for a play so if you'll let me can I kiss you?"

"Yes" Emmie said and leaned in

Ben closed the space between them and kissed her. When they pulled away Ben smiled at her

"Can we try that again" he asked

Emmie leaned in and he kissed her again.

"Emmie I really want to know you"

"Like a best friend knows you"

"exactly so tell me more about yourself"

"Hmmm, can you tell me about yourself first and that will give me an idea of what to tell you about"

"okay, In California I had a band, I was lead singer, I can also play the guitar"

"that's cool so will you sing me a song so I can see how good you are"

"don't laugh but this is my favorite song"

Ben began to sing

Just a small town girl

Living in a lonely world

Took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

Took the might night train going anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile that could share the night

It goes on and on and on

"that's all I'm singing"

"wow that's really good" Emmie genuinely meant that, he was the best singer she had ever heard

"I like that you went with Journey"

"You actually know who Journey is"

"Yeah Ben, its one of my favorite bands, right after Bon Jovi"

"I've never met a girl who listens to the same kind of music that I do"

"well now you have"

"hey Emmie does that kiss make you my girlfriend"

"I hope so" Emmie said looking down

"good then it's settled you're my girlfriend"

Ben kissed Emmie again

"We should probably get going"

"Yeah" Ben agreed leaning in to kiss Emmie again

Emmie and Ben walked out of the auditorium holding hands.

Ben walked Emmie to class and that's when people started to notice……..

………………………………...

At the diner

"Dad, It's me Ryan, I came home for the weekend to see Emmie's play"

"Hey Ryan, you're here for the weekend"

"Yeah I finished up early"

"that's great Emmie is going to be so happy you're here"

"Yeah she seemed a little bummed last Friday with mom and grandma not coming so I decided to come"

"That's very nice of you" Luke said still not believing it's the only reason

"Yeah well she is my only sister" Ryan, David, Zach, and Emmie never really considered Rory their sister

"Well I think that's great"

"Yeah, I'm going to go see mom, and then when David gets out of school were going to the arcade, to get some video games in"

"Alright have fun"

"and dad can I get three coffee's to go"

"coming right up"

Luke handed Ryan the coffee's and Ryan walked out of the diner.

When Ryan got in his car he handed one of the cups to Gabby

"Here my dad makes the best coffee"

"thanks so when do you want to tell them"

"not tonight, its my sister's play tonight should be all about her"

"then tomorrow"

"that's great, we can do it then"

………………………………...

Back at Chilton

"So Zach how long has your sister and the new guy been dating"

"Emmie is not dating anybody, what are you talking about?"

"Ben and Emmie were holding hands walking into class and after class they were making out under the tree over there"

"I got to go" Zach said and walked away to find Emmie

"Emmie" Zach called

"What?" Emmie asked

"Your with Ben, I told you not to go out with him"

"Why do you care who I go out with"

"because Ben isn't a good person"

"you don't even know him"

"I know enough about him to tell you not to get serious with this guy"

"Zach, you don't know him, I don't care what you say I'm going to date him"

"then I'll tell mom and dad"

"No don't I don't want them to know yet"

"Emmie, they have to know"

"Not yet Zach please don't tell them"

"You know what fine, I don't care do what you want"

"I will" Emmie said and walked away from her brother

………………………………...

This next part is the play. I don't know the play that well so I'm going to describe what happens after the curtain closes to the play instead

"So how was I" Emmie asked

"You were great" Luke said handing Emmie a bouquet of flowers

"thanks dad"

"Emmie that play was great, I'm sorry your grandma wasn't here, but you know her DRA functions"

"Yeah well I'm glad you came"

"So am I"

"Ryan what did you think"

"I was shocked at how good you were"

"Thanks I practiced for it since August"

"It was really good" Zach said even though he was still mad at her about earlier that day

"Thanks Zach"

"Emmie Danes?" A guy in a business suit around the age of 40 asked

"that's me" Emmie said looking at him

"I'm Daniel Brown's and I'd like to offer you a scholarship for my acting school about 15 minutes from Hartford"

"Wow" was all Emmie could say

"Have you ever heard of the Arts School for Arts Gifted"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go there"

"Well you can, I'm offering a spot for you to go"

"Thanks but I just started out school here it' s only November"

"Don't worry about that, I don't say this to many but how about you finish up the school year here and then you can't start off your Junior year at my school that way you won't be the new kid"

"Wow thanks, I'll think about it"

"here's my card we need to know if you will be attending by June"

"Okay thank you Mr. Brown"

We could really use you at our school Emmie, offers like this don't come along, take it"

Emmie smiled and Mr. Brown walked away

Emmie looked over at her dad

"I think you should take it" Luke said

"Maybe" Emmie said

………………………………...

The next day Ryan got his whole family together

"Okay, I have an announcement"

"What do you need a kidney" Lorelai asked starting to panic

"No mom this is good news"

"I want you to meet Gabby"

Gabby came out she had blond hair that you could tell was bleached, she had light brown eyes and a really good tan. She was pretty tall around 5"9

"Hi" Gabby said as she came through the kitchen and into the living room were we all were

"Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, siblings, Gabby and I are getting married"

"What" Lorelai screeched

"Were tying the knot" Ryan said trying again

"your so young your only 19, how can you get married" Lorelai screeched again

"Mom we love each other, we want to get married"

"I think this is wonderful, I am going to call my friend Eartha she does wedding's this is going to be so great" Emily said smiling

Emmie and David sat there in shock and Zach didn't seem to care.

"Can I call my girlfriend now?" Zach asked

"Congratulations" Richard said pulling out his cigar

"I'm happy for you" was all Luke could mutter

"Well I want to get to know all of you, starting with you Emmie, your brother here talks about you all the time"

Emmie just nodded

Gabby smiled and everyone sat there in a awkward silence.

The following day Emmie and Gabby went out to do what Gabby liked to call sister in law to be bonding

"So what do you like to do?" Emmie asked

"I like doing outdoor stuff, biking running, camping"

"that's cool me and my dad, go on a camping trip every year just the two of us, my mom and my brothers aren't big campers" Emmie said

"that sounds like fun"

"So this is the famous Stars Hollow, I like it, it's nice"

"Yeah it is"

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Gabby asked

"Yeah his name is Ben"

"Ah that's so sweat young love" Gabby said starting to creep Emmie out.

"Yeah here he comes now"

"Hey" Ben said coming up to Emmie

"Hi, this is my future sister in law"

"Hi" Ben said

"Its so nice to meet you" Gabby said

"yeah you too, Emmie I'll see you later"

"yeah bye"

"So that's the boyfriend"

"Yeah he's great"

Coming up, Luke and Emmie's camping trip

And for anyone who wants to know the song Ben sings is Journey and it's called Don't stop believing.


	4. Parents know

"Do your parents know about us

"Do your parents know about us?" Ben asked

Ben and Emmie were on the bus, they were holding hands and Emmie was lying on Bens shoulder.

"No, do your parents know?"

"Yeah, I told them last week"

"I should probably tell my mom and dad then"

"Yeah you should, why haven't you told them?"

"My dad gets really protective and I haven't told them yet for your benefit"

"Well I think they should know"

"I'll tell them today"

Ben smiled

"You know, I really like you"

"I really like you too"

Ben kissed Emmie and then started to talk

"So your sister in law seemed weird"

"Hey she's not my sister in law yet"

"Still, is she crazy?"

"No she is just really, really hyper and excited"

"I noticed, so one of your brothers are getting married"

"Yeah my oldest brother Ryan"

"How old is he?" Ben asked

"Nineteen"

"And he's getting married"

"Yep"

"How did your parents react?" Ben asked

"Mom flipped out, she said they were too young"

"Wow"

Ben and Emmie got off of the bus, the bus stopped right in front of Luke's diner

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ben said and softly kissed Emmie, Emmie returned the kiss and Ben hugged her.

Ben and Emmie didn't notice that Luke was standing in the window watching with his mouth wide open and his fist clenched with anger.

Luke ran to the phone

"Hello Dragonfly Inn, how can I help you?" Michel answered

"Michel I need to talk to Lorelai"

"Oh it's you, man with endless supply of flannel" Michel said in his French accent

"Michel just put Lorelai on the phone"

"Fine"

"Hello" Lorelai answered

"Ben just kissed my daughter" Luke spat out

"Ah Emmie just had her first kiss"

"This is not a sweet moment and it didn't look like her first kiss, I'm going to kill him"

"Ah Luke, Emmie has her first boyfriend, you don't have to get all over protective"

"I'm not Lorelai, I'm just going to kill him"

"Luke calm down, then call me back everything is okay"

"Fine bye" Luke slammed down the phone and ran home

"Caesar you're in charge" Luke said as he ran out of the diner

"Emily Samantha Danes get down here now" Luke screamed

Emily is Emmie's real name

Emmie trotted down the steps

"What did I do?" Emmie asked

"You know what you did" Emmie looked clueless

"You and that boy"

"Sorry I didn't tell you, it's just I knew you would get mad"

Okay this is a short chapter but that's because I only wanted Luke and Lorelai to find out without having to write a bunch about it. The next chapter is going to be my interesting chapter yet. An event is going to happen that could split Luke and Lorelai up, that leaves Emmie and Zach keeping their distance from Luke and not speaking to their mom. That makes David not talk to Emmie and Zach and that will leave Ryan confused and deciding to delay the wedding.


End file.
